The Death of a Hero
by Meandering Muse
Summary: The death of the Hero of Time causes doubt and fear to rise in the minds of the people expecially those who loved him. Does Princess Zelda have something up her sleeve, and will Malon be able to overcome her lover's passing? CH 2 UP!
1. A Loss of a Lover

**_A/N: Obviously, this isn't done yet. It is just the first chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue it or not, I'm kinda in a funk right now. So Review, flame, whatever I don't own Zelda. --- FDW_**

* * *

Malon gazed out on the dazzling surface of Lake Hylia. She leaned back against the large tree behind her, sighing at the feel of its oaken trunk and the firmness of the ground. Slowly she tucked in her legs to her chest, hugging them to her as she placed her firm chin on her knees. Around her the birds' chirped, greeting the morning and the red sunrise that lifted over the lake.

Quickly the ranch girl buried her pale face into her knees, her red tresses falling over her face and sheltering her from the light. She was tired of this happiness, this tranquillity. How could everything be so peaceful when she was being torn apart inside? He was dead… he was gone…. She felt the burning return to her deep blue eyes, would the tears ever stop?

Her mind flashed back to a few days ago when this had all began. It had been raining, a heavy, dark rain. It was the kind of day that you sat up in your room and curled up with a book. That's what she had been doing, snuggled in her little window seat with "Legends of Hyrule" in her lap, never expecting that something horrible would happen to her. Life always finds odd times to strike, doesn't it? The times when you are perfectly happy, when everything seems to be going fine…

There was a rapping on her door, Malon remembered, a knock that was so urgent, so loud. Irritated she had closed her book and made her way to the door to see her father standing there, a piece of parchment clutched in his fist. "Malon," he had said kindly, griping her shoulder, "everything will be all right."

She had looked at him curiously, tilting her head. "Daddy?" she had asked, "What's wrong?" She could still remember the feel of that coarse parchment in her hand as she took it from her father and read it.

Tears still streaming from her eyes she took the letter out from her pouch and re-read it again, for the thousandth time, wishing it wasn't true.

_ Dearest Malon,_

_ It is my duty to inform you of a grievous occurrence that took place last night. I'm sorry to tell you, but it is better to get it over with quickly. Link is dead. He died last night at the hands of one unknown still to us. We do know, however, that he was dressed in black and had glowing red eyes. Does that mean anything to you? _

_ It may comfort you to know that Link died valiantly. My soldiers report to me that he had forced their retreat and had sacrificed himself for them, like a true Hero of Time. I know what sadness this news brings, and if you are willing I would ask for your company at my Castle of Hyrule for a few weeks time. I also have lost a dear friend. I know how much he meant to you, Malon, and I have something I wish to confide into your trust from him. Please come to me at your earliest convenience. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Zelda _

_P.S. The funeral will be happening in a week's time, please consider attending._

Link's lover sighed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She would attend the funeral tomorrow, and see her Link one last time. She imagined how he would look, his arms crossed on his broad chest. His high cheek boned face peaceful, with a small smile on his lips, his blond hair stuffed under his green hat, as usual. She sighed. What was his last thought? Was it of her? Was it of the first time they had said they loved one another? Was it the time under the tree when they had danced and where they had shared their first kiss and their first experience in love? Did he think about her before he died?

The tears were threatening to come again as she got to her feet, startled to see the form of Saria picking her way along the newly constructed bridge. When the Korkiri reached her she embraced Malon tightly, tears streaming down her young face.

Malon's eyes widened slightly as she hugged the small woman, stroking her green locks in comfort. Tears fell from both women's eyes as they struggled with the fact that their long time friend was gone.

"Malon?" Saria whispered, pulling away to wipe her eyes, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

The young woman gazed into the Sage's eyes. What she saw there frightened her, it was like she had lost part of herself. The spark usually in the Korkiri's atmosphere had disappeared, there was only a shell of sadness there, and Malon was frightened by it. She knelt down so she was eye level with her friend and nodded, gently cupping her cheek, "He's gone." She whispered, "but his memory lives on in you, Saria. In all of us. The Hero of Time can never truly die."

Saria looked away, up into the branches of the large tree behind Malon. "I suppose you're right, Malon." She whispered, closing her eyes, "But I can't feel him anymore. It is as if the magic has died."

"At least he died as he would have wanted, Saria." Malon replied, still gazing at the weary Korkiri, "He died fighting for Good. It was what he always wanted to do. It was what he was born to do."

Saria just nodded, and glanced at the parchment still wadded in Malon's hand. "Are you going?" she asked again, a little more control in her child-like voice. "We can go together, if you wish. I'm hoping to stay with Zelda for a few days, like she requested."

The ranch-girl's eyes widened, "You are also to stay with the Princess?" she asked, a small smile twitching at her lips, "Something tells me she's got something planned. She always does."

The Kokiri just nodded, and Malon hugged her again. "Let us be off then, it is quite a walk from here to Hyrule Castle, and I'm in the mood for walking."

Saria agreed and together they crossed the wooden bridge swaying softly in the gentle breeze to visit Zelda and their dead friend.

_ 'Oh, my Fairy-Boy'_ Malon thought sadly, desperately, wishing he could hear her, _'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you died… I'm sorry I couldn't say I love you one more time.'_ Her heart still yearning they plowed ahead, one childhood friend, one lover, both harboring regrets in their hearts for things left unsaid.

* * *

**_A/N. So there it is. I'm not too fond of it, but it's a chapter. Tell me what you think, please._**


	2. A Crossroads of Destiny

_**A/N: Suggested listening: Sweet Song by Yuki Kajiura.**_

"Princess Zelda?" the voice seemed to echo within her skull, reverberating off its walls. It was so far away. "Princess? Are you feeling well?" With an inner sigh she pushed herself forward and opened her ocean blue eyes to the white light of her courtyard. "Princess?" Her attendant groveled, brown hair spilling out of her loose-bun and over her chocolate brown eyes and her apple cheeks, "You are looking quite pale."

Zelda smiled half-heatedly down at her maid. She looked so shabby in her brown peasant garb, and her plump posterior didn't help the matter. "Do get up, Silvia, please. I assure you I am fine." She waved her hand to expel the matter, her white gloves glinting in the sunlight, "Did you have a message for me?" she asked, her voice over-sweet. Really, did they have to bother her _all the time_? Couldn't she just have three minutes worth of peace? Especially now?

"Yes, your Ladyship. The guard at the gate, Ardamous, wished me to inform you that your guests Lady Malon and Sage Saria are here. They have been shown their rooms and currently are at the bathhouse as you instructed." The maid gave a weak smile, as if saying that much to a Princess was sickening to her stomach, "I hope this pleases your Ladyship, I am so sorry if we missed something… or..."

Oh, for the love of Nayru, she was babbling again. "You did well, Silvia, I promise. Now please won't you get up? You are hurting my neck having to look down at you."

If she had been in a well-enough mood, it would have amused Zelda to watch her scramble up, her plump body swaying as she made to her feet. "I am very sorry Princess to have injured your neck. Can I get you a pillow or anything to secure your comfort?"

Zelda resisted the urge to extend her arm and slap her. Instead she sat back farther into her throne, resting her white gloved hands on their armrests to avoid the temptation. "No, Silva, thank you. Please inform me when our guests have finished tidying themselves up and show them where they may find clothing, should they choose to wear what we have supplied." A small wave of her hand dismissed the serving-maid. With a critical eye she watched as the obese woman tottered out of the courtyard, closing the heavy oaken doors behind her.

"Goddesses!" she cried, slamming her head back into her wooden throne, and wincing when she felt the force of it. "That hurt." She grumbled, resisting the urge to rub the back of her head. Suddenly she rose, the tinkling of the ornaments on her belt supplying the only sound in the peaceful courtyard. The very same courtyard where she had met him.

She trained her eyes forward to the spot below her steps. A small trace of a grin spread over her pink lips as she traveled back in time. Once again could see the forest green tunic and the absurd green hat he had worn, clearly marking him as an outsider. Not to mention his silly wooden shield and his sword, which could have been described as a mere toy compared to the brilliance of the one he would later wield. And that fairy… Navi. He was so strange… but that didn't matter then. All that mattered was that he was there… he was the answer to her troubles. He was the Hero of Time, even in the eyes of that naive little girl who had told him of her dreams all those years ago.

And now he was gone. He finally had came back to Hyrule after his adventuring just to leave it again. "I miss him so," Zelda whispered, tears leaking from her crystalline blue eyes, "I loved him so." She slowly shook her head, her blonde tresses slipping over her shoulders. "He must be avenged." She whispered fiercely, "I will not allow his killer to roam free… it is the least I could do for him... for Link."

Zelda could feel her knees weaken and she fell onto them, crying out in pain as her knees made contact with the stone, her pink skirts scattering around them. How could he leave her in this endless tango of politics? He had been her only savior, the only one who had treated her as a person, not a Princess. Silvia, Ardamous… her father. Everyone. Every Goddess forsaken person in Hyrule looked to her as their hope, their protection from everything, when it was really only Link who had ever had the power to save anyone. He had saved her. She had no one now…

"Am I doomed forever to hide behind this mask of lies and pleasantries?" she whispered hatefully, spit flying from her perfect lips. "Am I forever damned to this position on a throne? Is my duty to this… this… _lie_?" Zelda clenched her fists hard in her lap, feeling her nails biting through the satin of her gloves. 'What do I do now?'

The quick footfalls of women startled Zelda out of her musing. Swiftly she rose to her feet, alarmed at the blood from her knees that had stained her pink silk. Hopefully they wouldn't notice. She clasped her hands in front of her neatly as Malon and Saria walked through the oaken doors, strolling side by side.

Zelda's eyes wandered over both of them. It had been ages since they had met. First her gaze strayed over Malon. The woman was still as tall and thin as ever, and her red tresses still as lovely as a setting sun. She wore it pinned back, away from her tanned and freckled face. Too many years spent out in the sun. At closer examination she noticed lines of weariness creased into her lovely skin, and the sight made her wince. They had all been effected.

The dress she had selected was simple, black. It lay gently down her body, accenting what moderate curves she had. The neckline dipped gently down in a modest v, appropriate for such as an occasion as a funeral.

The Princess nodded to her and turned her head to look at Saria. She had waited long to see the Kokiri again, far too long. The Sage was also dressed in black, but in her usual tunic and leggings. The simple green hair-band she used to hold back her forest-tinted hair was replaced with one of the same style. Also black.

"Welcome, my friends." Zelda smiled, walking down the steps toward her companions. She opened her arms and they went into them, hugging fiercely. Zelda could feel herself frown, breaking her perfect court-mask. They had all lost someone special… someone they loved. They were united in that.

"My dears," Zelda whispered, cradling them in her arms as they began to cry, their bodies heaving. "Everything will be fine. He is still with us in spirit, you both should realize this." It was words they had spoken to each other and to themselves time and time again. They tasted false in her mouth.

Malon laughed weakly, as if trying to cover her tears. "I thought I had none left to cry," she whispered hoarsely, wiping the wetness from under her eyes.

Saria nodded her agreement, using her sleeve as a quicker dispenser of her sorrows. "When will we see him?" she asked, her lips set in a firm line, accenting the lines that had appeared around her mouth and eyes.

'_It seems even Kokiri can age,_' she thought silently as she answered, "Tomorrow morning is the public viewing. We have a private one in a few moments time, where we can sit vigil over his body, if we wish to do so." It felt so surreal to talk about his death, she could still hardly believe he was dead. The wound was too fresh, too new, to fully admit it to herself.

"Take me to him." Malon demanded, brushing a stray hair from her face. "I need to see him."

Zelda nodded, and taking each of their arms led them from the place where Link would always be the most real, where they had met and secured their destinies as Sage and Hero.

_**A/N: I know, I took FOREVER to update… but I did finally! I would have kept going with this chapter, but it's 3 AM and I really need to get some sleep to get some homework done tomorrow morning. Anyway, tell me what you think? Please? I'll give you a piece of the Triforce!**_


End file.
